


Tempting the Law

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding Kink, Getting Together, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Parrish's 'equipment' puts the 'hound' in Hellhound, Xenophilia, pay attention to the previous tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: Scott and Theo had been overly enthusiastic about helping Liam woo Parrish when the young Beta revealed he was very interested in the deputy. Scott, more than Theo, was adamant he should just be a ‘man’ about it and declare his intentions. Theo, however, thought he should be more subtle and politely show off his assets and make his presence more known, let Parrish cultivate the idea of them together for himself. Liam kind of agreed with Theo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous commissioner.

Liam could barely stand it as he waited for Scott and Theo to finish their ‘recon’. They’d managed to rope Parrish into giving them a ride out to the preserve as none of them actually had a car. Parrish had started to crumble after some pleading puppy dog eyes and completely caved when Liam perched on the edge of his desk, pouted and muttered whilst fiddling with the pen pot, “We’re only asking you because you’re the only one we can trust.”

As soon as the squad car hit a wide clearing Scott and Theo clambered out with instructions for Parrish to keep an eye on Liam; they don’t need him wandering off in the middle of nowhere.

“Then why did you bring him?” Parrish questioned.

It took Scott a second before he could think of an answer, “You’re backup!” He blurted. Scott pointed to where Parrish was leaning out the window and where Liam was getting comfortable in the back seat. “We need you two to keep the car running in case we need to make a quick escape.”

Parrish clearly wasn’t buying it.

“You smell that, Scott?” Theo asks, lightly sniffing the air.

Scott sniffed the air and frowned. Theo tugged on his shirt and his eyes widened, trying to get the point across. Scott’s face lit up, “Oh yeah.” He breathed in deep before spinning around and pointing in a random direction. “It’s that way.” Scott declared and dragged his boyfriend after him. Liam only just prevented himself from groaning into his hands in the backseat. _Thanks guys, real subtle._

The pair had been overly enthusiastic about helping Liam woo Parrish when the young Beta revealed he was _very_ interested in the deputy. Scott, more than Theo, was adamant he should just be a ‘man’ about it and declare his intentions. Theo, however, thought he should be more subtle and _politely_ show off his assets and make his presence more known, let Parrish cultivate the idea of them together for himself. Liam kind of agreed with Theo.

It was obvious that Parrish was at the very least _attracted_ to him, the wandering eyes attested to that. But as much as he wanted to haul the deputy into a dark corner and let him have his wicked way, he wanted _more_ than a quick fuck or friends with benefits situation. He wanted a _real_ relationship. Stupid movie dates and morning cuddles; tired kisses after a long day and sharing the last piece of pizza with their legs tangled together on the couch; cheeky arguments that ended in victory blowjobs and hard poundings that ended with soft touches. He feared the sting of rejection that could come if he pushed too hard or too fast.

Parrish sighed and rolled the window up halfway, leaning his elbow against the glass and relaxing minutely into the seat. He looked so _tired_. The sheriff’s department hadn't fared well recently. What with multiple supernatural events taking their toll on the deputies’ health and the corresponding relocation of Beacon Hills residents wanting to find a safer place to raise their kids, the sheriff’s department was ultimately stretched thin far too often. Thankfully things were looking up. They’d had successful recruitment drives and the Sheriff’s performance evaluation for this quarter was practically glowing in comparison to the previous year of mayhem.

From his position in the back seat, Liam could see the slight stubble on Parrish’s jaw highlighted in the reflected headlight. The defined cheekbones and soft curve of his lips, the delicate eyelashes and tip of his nose, the smooth patch of skin next to his mouth that crinkles when he smiles. Parrish’s hair is still perfectly groomed after a long day, but not by happenstance. No, Liam knows that he flicks it back into place whenever he’s alone in front of the mirror. Not out of any sense of vanity but a leftover habit from his military career; being seen perfectly coordinated is second nature to the former soldier. It's the only slightly vain thing about him, the rest of his perfection comes naturally. It makes something primal inside Liam whine with longing be closer.

Of everyone that Liam has fucked, none compare to the rugged charm of Deputy Parrish. No one else has lingered in Liam’s thoughts late into the night as he digs his fingers deep into himself, moaning and pleading ‘ _Jordan’_ into his pillow. It’s hard to keep his arousal down when he’s near the object of his affections. So much so that he’s sure Parrish is convinced Liam is always in a perpetual state of lust.

Liam licks his lips as the fantasies rail unbidden through his mind, his body responding in kind and redirecting blood flow to his excited cock. It thickens unnaturally quick and Liam tries not to pant as blatant _heat_ slams into every pore, his ass begging to be filled and left sloppy. He bites his lip and holds back a groan as Parrish’s body tenses, a responding scent of arousal filtering through the air into the backseat. Liam can see Parrish’s nostrils flare and his fingers twitch. He wants to climb all over him and _finally_ make his move. He can’t though. He can’t have this backfire.

He presses the heel of his hand against his straining cock, the pressure only increasing his arousal and his cock lets out a pulse of precome, the scent immediately recognizable in the air. Parrish’s hands clench repeatedly and his breaths come with force. Liam can’t stop thinking about what would happen if Parrish let loose. If he vaulted into the back seat of the cruiser and pinned Liam face down, tearing off his clothes until he’s bare but for his jockstrap. He can imagine Parrish lapping at his rim, digging his tongue deep inside until he’s wriggling and wailing. Parrish’s hands keeping him still as he assaults his hole without mercy, keeping it open and drenched until Liam can’t take it anymore. Until the pleasure is so much that he can’t stop the build inside him and-

The driver’s side door opens and shatters Liam’s fantasy. His hand is clenched painfully over his cock in a dichotomy of pleasure and pain. He takes a breath and immediately regrets it as his tongue is enveloped with the rich scent of the Deputy’s arousal, still sharp in the air even after he’s vacated the vehicle. Liam butts his forehead against the headrest as mortification washes over him.

The realisation that Parrish _left_ instead of responding feels like a nail in the coffin.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan doesn’t know what those idiots were playing at making him babysit Liam in the cruiser whilst they 'investigated' a noise. He’s tried so fucking hard to come up with a legitimate reason as to why he was ultimately forced to abandon his own squad car when it became far too obvious what Liam was thinking about; the boy just stank of pure _lust_. Are they fucking with him? Did he give himself away somehow?

He growls and slams the fridge door shut, leaning his head against the cool metal as he tries to get the thick, cloying scent of Liam out of his nose. It’s no use. He grabs his cafetière and sets the kettle to boil on the stove, dumping a guessed amount of coffee grounds into the glass base. It’s probably far too much, will brew far too bitter, but he really doesn’t give a shit. He barely gives a shit about anything any more.

No-one has ever found out about his… _problem._ And if he has his way, no-one ever will. How could he explain it? That one day he woke up and his dick just started to change? That it morphed into something angry, obscene and monstrous? That he has to spend two hours every morning fucking his fist until he’s covered in come before he can get through a normal day without humping something? Sure, that speech will go down in history as the most awkward ever.

Jordan will never admit to the good side of it though. He’ll never admit that it feels so much better than anything he’s felt before. That the sight of his own cock turns him on. That all the private thoughts he has now are of bending over some young nubile flesh and watching his cock disappear between those cheeks until he fucking _breeds_ them. _That’s_ what he wants nowadays.

It’s like something has activated inside him, something raw and primal that wants to rip those tiny little shorts off, watch those blue eyes glaze over in lust, grip that soft brown hair for leverage as he pounds his ass raw-

The mug he holds cracks in frustration as he realises his cock is straining in his pants, huge pulses of precome already dripping down his shaft and balls. “ _Fuck_ ,” He presses a palm against himself and moans at the touch, automatically kneading the flesh as he tries to clear his mind, to not think about him again, “ _Liam_...”. Again, it’s no use.

* * *

Jordan makes it to the station at 7.30am on the dot on Monday morning, Thermos in one hand half empty of caffeine, blueberry muffin and sandwich paper bagged for lunch in the other. He’s sated, palm healed from the morning’s chafe, and looking forward to getting through the stack of paperwork that seems to grow around the intake desk. He sets his small duffel bag in his locker along with his lunch in the break room fridge, topping up his coffee on the way, and settles down in front of the computer he will be effectively glued to for the next eight hours.

Most other officers hate this work. The monotonous file updates that make the world go round; a check mark here, a spelling change here. Minute changes to records that become mind-numbingly dull and cause more frustration than the local cat lady’s weekly distress calls about her in peril kitty, only to turn up and find it’s a plastic bag and not a feline. Jordan though, he loves this work. Lately, anyway. Anything to take his mind off his own problems.

At nearing 1pm, Jordan tips up his water bottle, dutifully supplied by Deputy Clarke, and realises with a grimace that it’s empty. Another delightful side effect of his recent species change; he now requires obscene amounts of water to stay hydrated. Jordan saves the record he’s just finished editing and closes out of the database, cracking his fingers and popping his upper back from the hunched posture, earning a cringe from Deputy Blake who leans on the desk above him.

“Fancy grabbing a burger from the diner?” He questions.

“Marlowe’s?” Jordan asks unnecessarily, already planning on accepting the invitation but wanting to make sure they’re going to the nicer diner in town. Although ‘nice’ is pushing it.

Blake grins and taps a money clip full of twenties on the desk, “I’m buying.”

Jordan snorts and gathers his litter off the desk to leave. Everyone in the station knows where _that_ money comes from, and all about Blake’s weekend betting. But as long as he doesn’t do it within Beacon Hills’ borders and doesn’t bring his problems into the station, the Sheriff looks the other way; there are worse things to worry about in this town.

They make their way out front after signing out a cruiser, Blake twirling the keys as they go. It only takes ten minutes and six turns to get to Marlowe’s diner, the orange and green facade an ugly stark contrast to the new 'French style' strip of cafes and trinket shops opposite. They check around them surreptitiously as they enter, a learned behaviour that they can’t help but perform even off duty. The smell that invades Jordan’s nose almost makes him recoil; _grease_. Only through practice does he force himself not to grimace as his supernatural senses are assaulted by the fatty, acidic stench.

Thankfully, being mostly fast food, their order is ready quickly and packaged to go; Blake’s double bacon cheeseburger, and Jordan’s slightly healthier chicken burger with extra salad. Jordan doesn’t give Blake chance to argue before he drags him to the outside seating area, grabbing forks and napkins on the way.

Sat in the fresh air and not the thick smog of the diner has Jordan relaxing properly for the first time today. It’s small things that make him feel normal, _human_ , now; lunch with a co-worker, filing taxes, fighting with the washing machine, waiting in line to checkout his groceries. He smiles to himself as they split their food and tuck in. He’s just taken his last bite as the wind shifts and a breeze ruffles through the trees, bringing with it the scent of a cafe opposite; coffee, pastry, sugar and-

_Liam_.

Jordan freezes as that scent wraps around him; the cherry and vanilla he can always smell coming off the boy’s skin. He forces his eyes closed as something tingles in his stomach, eyes burning orange behind his lids. Blake’s too interested in the latest scores on his phone to notice.

Liam’s scent curls soft and warm inside Jordan, loosening the last residual ache he always feels, easing the pang of loneliness from the burden he bears. He wants to leap from the table and assert his dominance, growl, snarl, and bare his teeth until Liam presents so beautifully for him; so Jordan can drag him away and-

His half fantasy is cut off as a secondary scent intertwined with Liam’s reaches him. The beast inside him half whines with regret, half roars with fury, at the stranger so close to what’s his. What he _wants_ to be his.

Jordan opens his eyes, now back to their original hazel, and scans the tables outside the cafe. He spies Liam easily enough, too used to his form and the set of his muscled shoulders. What he isn’t used too, however, is the tall black haired boy leant into him, their mouths moving in conversation, grinning and pressing their legs close under the table. It’s almost like they're on a _date_.

Jordan’s ears hear nothing but roaring waves as he robotically stands and dumps his trash, Blake following at a sedate pace only to stop and frown when Jordan crosses the road instead of entering the cruiser. “Parrish?”

The call falls on deaf ears as Jordan walks, hands clenching, teeth grinding, across the road. He slips his sunglasses on at the last moment, the burning itch behind his eyes betraying his inability to dampen the snarling beast inside.

He reaches the table and slams a hand down on it, the occupants startling and jumping apart of their intimate space. Jordan wants to claw, bite and _maim_ this fucker.

“You’re in public, boys.” He growls out, teeth groaning against his jaw in a bid to break free.

“Parrish!” Liam hisses, looking utterly mortified and sinking back into his chair.

‘He _should_ be ashamed,’ Jordan thinks. “You’re in a public place.” He says instead. “And you’re underage, _Liam_. Keep it PG-13.”

Liam is turning a delightful shade of red. Casting shy glances to his ‘date’, Jordan wants to burn things when he thinks of that word, and not so subtly making flicking gestures at Jordan with his hand under the table.

Jordan only raises an eyebrow, huffs and turns to leave, “Keep it behind-” He falters both in speech and step, unable to finish that sentence and think of them doing _anything_ behind closed doors. That's  _his_ right alone.

“Knock it off!” He barks as he storms back towards the cruiser.

Blake has been watching the scene instead of his phone, and mutters, “Kids,” with a shake of his head when Jordan reaches him.

All Jordan can think is how beautiful Liam’s tan skin would look if it was reddened by his hand, or muttered words in his ear.

He sighs as he settles into the cruiser passenger seat, Blake at the wheel again. They pass the cafe on the way back to the station and Jordan is satisfied to see Liam sitting the appropriate distance away from the other boy. Both looking uncomfortable and chastened.

Something similar to desire, a lot like possession, swirls in Jordan’s chest. Something has just happened, he doesn’t know what. But he can’t help but think he’s started something that’s been a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).


End file.
